Night Raid
by whiskeyfoxtrottangocharlie141
Summary: 12 most deadliest mercenaries gets hired by the CIA to take down a ruthless and corrupt army known as the Soviet-Empire who has full control of Eastern Europe. Their mission is to sabotage their operations and even assassinate the generals and even the President himself. Modern Mercenary AU of Akame Ga Kill! and some characters from my RWBY mafia story are added as cameos/support.
1. Chapter 1: Night Raid

Walking through the hallways inside a building is a late twenties year old Caucasian Russian decent woman wearing a black business suit. She also has short silver hair and purple eyes, wears an eyepatch where her right eye used to be and wearing a black glove on her right hand. She seems to be bit disoriented but trying her best to keep calm as she walks through the hall. She most likely has PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder). It was getting very difficult for her because of some the images were gruesome and was a flashback of her being tortured by soldier. It was so painful having to see those images which she fell on her knees and trying to keep calm and snap out from her flashback. It was like she was having a bad headache but was mostly holding her right eye where her eyepatch is covering it up.

" _Hey…"_

The woman snaps out from her flashbacks when she turns to someone who has his hand on to her shoulder. It is a Caucasian man is in his late thirties, has graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline and is wearing a black business suit with a red tie.

" _Are you okay?" He asked._

" _I'm fine...let's just go." Said the woman with an American accent as she stood up and walked with the man._

Later, two are now in a room with the chairmen committee dedicated to overseeing the United States Intelligence and Cover Operations. The room was like a courtroom and the woman is sitting with the man at a desk table and were about to be interviewed by the committee.

" _Both of you state your name and Occupation for the record please." Said one of the committees._

" _Branwen, Qrow, Field Operative and Paramilitary Officer of the Central Intelligence Agency." Qrow introduce first._

" _Aleksandrova, Najenda, former Russian Special Forces part of the Soviet-Empire and was a member of the leader of a mercenary group known as Night-Raid." Najenda introduced._

" _Miss Najenda, would explain to the your actions working for Soviet-Empire?" A committee questioned Najenda._

" _Mostly Security, training and direct action operations and even one op that I didn't like."_

" _Would you be more descriptive with your answer? Just the last part of it."_

" _That won't be necessary because Najenda have not participated the operation and was considered a traitor where she was tortured brutally by the Soviet-Empire." Said Agent Branwen as he defends Najenda._

" _Very well."_

On the promethean board began to show eleven headshot profile photos of people. The first one is a young slender asian woman with long purple hair and wearing glasses, the second is a early thirties years old half Irish half Japanese descent man with jarhead haircut, has a gruff five o'clock shadow, the third is a young Brown Skin African descent man with a short hairstyle and short beard and has light brown eyes, the fourth is a young caucasian woman with short blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes, the fifth is a young caucasian woman with pink hair, pink eyes and wearing a butterfly headphone accessory on her head, the sixth is a caucasian man with blue hair and eyes, the seventh is a young caucasian man with shoulder-length green hair, green eyes and red goggles on top of his head, the eighth is thirty year old caucasian American man with blue eyes and black medium down hair, the ninth is a young caucasian teenage girl with long pink hair tied in twin-tails on the right and left sides of her head, although on occasion it is free-flowing and big pink eyes, the tenth is a young teenage asian boy green eyes and medium length brown hair with a cowlick that falls with its weight and last is a young asian girl with long black hair and red eyes. When Najenda saw those photos, she start to feel a bit sorrow as she start to remember being with them...even in combat with them.

" _Are these eleven are members of Night-Raid you lead in Russia?" Question one of the committee._

" _Yes." Najenda answered._

" _Would you mind introducing to the committee all members of Night-Raid."_

Najenda couldn't stop remembering images of her and with those members of Night Raid...and even times that she was in funerals of the Fallen members which she starts to feel guilty.

" _Miss Najenda?" Questioned of the chairman committee._

Qrow knew what she's going through which he tries to comfort her and want her to answer the question. He placed his hand on to Najenda's shoulder which got her attention but when she snapped out of it, she gave Qrow a nod for him to know that she's going to tell the committee the names of her mercenary crew.

" _Okay, better pay attention because I'm going to say this once..._

 _ **Sheele**_ _...former serial killing vigilante of Taiwan,_

 _ **Ripper**_ _...former US Marine,_

 _ **Rico**_ _...former US Army Special Forces,_

 _ **Leone**_ _...bouncer by day and a vigilante by night,_

 _ **Chelsea**_ _...former Oreburgh mafia hit-girl,_

 _ **Susanoo**_ _...former Special Forces of the Japanese Ground Self-Defense Force,_

 _ **Lubbock**_ _...Former US Marine,_

 _ **Bulat**_ _...former US Navy SEAL,_

 _ **Mine**_ _...Assassin-For-Hire in South Africa,_

 _ **Tatsumi**_ _...just a young mercenary and street fighter who needed money for his village,_

 _And_ _ **Akame**_ _...former child assassin for the Soviet-Empire."_

" _So these are the band of mercenaries you fought with during your operation in Eastern Europe controlled by the Soviet Empire?"_

" _Correct."_

" _Would you care to explain how you and your Night Raid Mercenaries manage to wipe out the entire Soviet-Empire army...just the 12 of you?"_

With that said, Najenda just blew smoke out of her mouth after smoking her cigarette and then look at the committee with her smirk on her face as she reply back to them.

" _Why not? Allow me to start from the beginning."_

* * *

 **(13 Months Ago)**

It is a nice nighttime in the Sierra Leone...but not a good place to be in because the armed militia are trying to take over villages by recruit, murder or rape the villagers. A genocide village sweep. The background of the village is horrific, dead bodies lying on the ground and in a ditch piled up, most of the dead bodies are being piled up to be set on fire, Militia holding hostage that men get beaten and then executed and hold women to rape them...including young girls and even have the young boys to be like them. The militia even execute the animals or just skin them alive to die slow and painfully. Somewhere a bit far from the village rising from the river slowly was Najenda armed with an CSA SA vz. 58 Compact fitted with a magazine well to allow it to feed from standard AR-15 magazine and has a flashlight clamped under the front sight block, a suppressor, and an Aimpoint red dot sight attached via a side mounted MIL-STD-1913 rail. As she was still aiming down her sights scanning for any enemy activity, two more people rises from the river. The two are Leone and Susanoo. Leone is carrying a FN M249E3 SAW fitted with a 200-round box magazine, M145 MG optic and laser designator and Susanoo is carrying a Heckler & Koch HK33 fitted with a Red Dot sight and Suppressor.

" _Alright let's try to keep this stealthy as we can so we don't have to go face to face with militant reinforcements." Najenda ordered to her team on comms. "Game on, boys and girls."_

The three got out from the river and start moving to the village. Najenda is wearing a black MOLLE vest with three pouches that holds magazines for her rifle and a sheath that holds a combat knife, a black sleeveless shirt, a tactical waist belt that has two pistol holsters that holds her dual 1911s and three pouches that holds her two mags for her pistol, she also has a back pistol holster that holds her Colt Python Stainless Steel variant with 6" Barrel and Colt marked rubber combat grips as a 'Last Stand' (Even has a engraving on the grip that says 'Last Stand' in Russian), black tactical cargo pants and combat boots, Leone is wearing a black tactical chest rigs that holds three pouches for her ammo boxes for her SAW, black tank-top, tan tactical cargo pants and combat boots and Susanoo wears the same vest, pants and boots but has on a black long sleeve battle dress shirt. Najenda also has a right green painted bionic myoelectric arm prosthesis which is a replacement of her right arm when she lost it years ago. From the other side of the of the village, is a young 5' 8" teenage japanese girl is hiding next to a house peeking at another group of militia. The young girl is Akame, Night Raid's newest member. She is wearing a black tactical chest rigs that has SMG pouches, full black battle dress uniform but the shirt is short sleeve and black combat boots she also has carrying a TDI Vector fitted with EOTech sights, a Magpul MOE stock, Osprey .45 suppressor, and receiver extension, a Glock 17 in her leg holster and has ninja sword in her back sheath. One of the militia fighters in the group that Akame is watching is a general because of the red military officer beret he has on his head. He is wearing sunglasses, a dark green tank-top, woodland military camouflage pants and black combat boots, he is also 6' 3" and very muscular and is smoking a cigar. Akame has a positive identification on who this man is.

" _Akame here...Secondary Target sighted...General Fani Egyiawan...Standing by."_

Far from the village, there is like a overwatch tower that has almost the complete view of the village which is far about a mile, there is a militia sniper sleeping on the job. Decided to sleep because there's really not much to do for him. Suddenly he was grabbed by the mouth and was stabbed in the neck. Tried fighting back but was too late and he died slowly. The militia sniper was killed by a 5′ 3″ teenage girl with very long pink hair tied in twintails and is wearing a black Tactical Chest Rig VX-400, black short sleeve shirt, black cargo pants and black combat boots. The girl is Mine, Night Raid's sniper.

" _Mine here. I'm in tower."_

She starts setting up her sniper rifle which is a Barrett M107 which has a carving that says 'Pumpkin', most likely the name of her sniper rifle. She got into her prone position with her with her bipod of her Barrett setted and look through her scope, she adjusted the scope and even turned on her night vision mode on since she has a fitted AN/PEQ-2A on the scope so she could be able to see her enemies without them seeing her and even have a good view of Najenda, Leone and Susanoo.

" _Got good eyes on you three and a lot of wankers who are about to be 'bug-food'."_

As Najenda, Leone and Susanoo got into position, Najenda got into her comms and started contacting her other teammate.

" _Bulat what's your status?"_

Somewhere in the village, in a house where there are two militia captains grabbing a hold of a young girl who is a villager. They were ripping her clothes off as she was screaming and telling them to stop and even screamed for help. Those militia officers were about to rape the poor girl until the door was kicked down and a 6' 1" muscular man rushed straight into the room and shot both officers dead with his suppressed M1911, stopping them from raping the poor girl. He even had to fired one round each to make sure that they're dead which made the young jumped in fear a bit. She was a bit terrified of the man because he's wearing a skull facial mask...but was kind as he as he was showing her that he wasn't a threat nor going to hurt her. He then gave her a shush sign with his finger which she understood to stay quiet. After that he got out of the house. The man is Bulat, another member of Night Raid. He is wearing a black MOLLE plate carrier vest with rifle pouches that holds M4 magazines, black battle dress uniform and combat boots and is equipped with a suppressed M1911 that he used on the militia captains and a M4A1 is fitted with an C-More red dot sight and a M26 MASS under-barrel accessory shotgun.

" _This is Bulat. Egyiawan's Lieutenants Demarco and Tau are dead. They were stupid for leaving their General alone."_

" _Roger that."_ Najenda confirmed as she was looking for the leader through a pair of binoculars.

As Najenda was searching for a militia leader through her binoculars, she sees a group of soldiers grabbing a hold of a young woman who is a villager and escorting her to a house with a officer who is very tall as in 6' 3" and muscular, has a scar on his left eye, in his late forties, shirtless but shows that there are a few gunshots on his chest and is wearing woodland camouflage pants with combat shoes. Najenda got a positive ID on who this leader is and he is their main objective.

" _Team be advised...I got a positive ID on General Warabee. We are a go. Akame you got the green light to terminate "_

"Orders received. Engaging target." Said Akame as she slowly draws out her ninja sword out of her sheath.

Akame was ready to eliminate the target, but the sound of an M60 machine gun cocking meant that there was bad news for Night Raid.

" _Damn." Akame silently swore to herself that she got herself spotted._

The sound of machine gun fire tore through the building as Akame was running away from the gunfire, but it attracting more soldiers who stopped from whatever is they were doing and coming out from house. Militia fighters started shouting to their comrades which soldiers began to come out and hunt down all of the people responsible for disturbing their work.

" _Welp looks like stealth is lost." Susanoo commented._

" _Meaning fun time, baby." Said Leone with a grin._

" _Then why are you guys just standing there?" Questioned Najenda. "Kill them all and have fun!"_

Najenda, Leone and Susanoo started their assault and started opening fire on the militia fighters. Same goes with the rest of Night Raid. Najenda, Leone and Susanoo were fighting their way to get to another officer of the militia forces. The three were moving through the village wiping out any militia fighters that they see. They even have good precision on not hitting a single villager that are running around in their line of fire trying to escape from the gunfire and trying to get to their love ones. Leone turned a militia fighter to swiss cheese with her machine gun trying to shoot at a woman trying to to escape from a soldier who tried to rape her.

" _GET SOME, COCKSUCKERS!" Yelled Leone as she continues to kill many militia soldiers._

Najenda and Susanoo were very focus and calm as they kill their enemies and their marksmanship are on point. Susanoo was more calm as he hasn't flinch from firing his gun at his enemies. As for Mine, she has inhumanly shareholding skills when sniping a lot of militia fighters using her 50 Caliber Sniper Rifle. As a teenager, she's managing to keep control as the Barrett has a kick as she fires it. She also hasn't missed one shot yet and was enjoying herself.

" _You're dead."_

Mine fired a shot at the militant soldier and the bullet pierced through his chest and killed him and Mine scopes to another militia fighter.

" _You're dead."_

Mine fire a round at the soldier which pierced through the wooden house and hit the soldier's neck, decapitating his head from his body which killed him and then Mine scopes to her new prey.

" _Oh you're so dead, mate."_

She then squeezed the trigger send a shot to yet another militant as his head exploded like a watermelon. Bulat is continuing sweeping enemies from his side of the village while using his M4A1. He was killing a lot of militia fighters and has a great speed in reloading. A soldier tries to attack him from behind with a machete but Bulat turns around quickly and uses his M26 MASS to shoot him in the head which blew up and killed him he turns back around and went back to using his M4 to shoot back at the other soldier that was about to open fire on Bulat.

" _Oh no you don't!"_ Shouted Bulat as he fired his M4 turning the man's chest into a beehive.

Back to Akame, the militia soldiers lost sight on her. Even the soldier who fired a M60 machine gun at her. As they search for her, they all ended up filled with bullets holes and dies when Akame snuck up behind them and uses her suppressed Vector to kill them.

" _Returning to secondary objective." Said Akame to her team leader on comms._

Akame rushes back to her objective to kill General Egyiawan. The general and his men sees her rushing towards them and they fired their guns at her but she was too fast that she manage to dodge the bullets even deflecting a few with her sword, which making the militia soldiers and the general look like stormtroopers from Star Wars. As soon as she got close, Akame slashes and stabs the militia soldiers and even decapitating General Egyiawan's head from his body.

" _Target eliminated." Said Akame to her teammate on comms._

" _Good work, return to the rendezvous point ASAP."_ Najenda ordered the Night Raid members to regroup.

" _Roger."_

Akame took a minute to look at the body of the dead general that she's responsible for and then rushes to rendezvous with Najenda, Akame and Susanoo but had to deal with a lot of militia fighters that are in her way. The other militia forces were running away and into the jungle with the children. All of the children were crying and in fear but were still being dragged by the militia soldiers. They still needed them to be part of their militia. But what they didn't know is that they were running into an ambush set up by other Night Raid mercenaries. They're hidden behind the bushes of the jungle with their weapons pointing at the militia soldiers with the children. Most of them are carrying G36Cs, a few has FN SCAR rifles and a couple are in a prone position carrying FN MAGs with setted bipods. Most of the Night Raid mercenaries are either wearing night vision goggles or have thermal or night vision on their scopes. As the militia forces got where the mercenaries wanted them to be, they began to open fire on them. The militia forces were being shot up and couldn't react fast enough to get away. After all shooting and the Night Raid mercenaries ceased fire, the mercenaries starts to retrieve the children. They have great marksmanship that they haven't shot nor killed a child. The children were in fear but allowed the mercenaries to help them.

" _Hey Boss this is Deuce. We took care of the runners and rescued the kids." Said a Night Raid mercenary on comms._

" _This is Grinder. Don't worry about reinforcements. We're holding them off as long as we can from reaching you guys so hurry this up, Boss." Said another Night Raid mercenary on comms where there is gunfire coming from the background._

Najenda, Leone and Susanoo manage to clear the area as they continue moving to the house where General Waraabe is. Bulat manage to catch up with them but did not notice a wounded militia fighter was about to shoot him from behind. Before the soldier could kill him, his head exploded when a 50 Caliber bullet pierced through his head. Bulat turns around and saw the dead soldier and then turns to the direction where Mine is on the tower and gave her a thumbs up as a 'thank you'. Mine saw Bulat giving her a thumbs up through her scopes which Mine gave out a smile.

" _No problem, Big Man." Said Mine._

As Bulat regrouped with Najenda, Susanoo and Leone, they stacked up next to the door.

" _The target in here. You guys ready for this?" Questioned Najenda._

" _Hell yeah." Leone answered._

" _Let's do this." Bulat answered._

" _Ready." Susanoo answered._

"Alright then. Leone kick it down."

Bulat went inside first and then the others. Bulat and Leone killed two militia soldier who didn't react fast enough to shoot at them. Now the general was the only one left standing but is now holding a poor young woman as hostage with a gold desert eagle pointing to her head. She was in full of tears.

" _I'LL KILL BITCH! I SWEAR I'LL KILL BITCH!" Yelled General Waraabe angrily but with bad english as he threatens to kill the poor woman._

The Night Raid members were all calm like they know how this was going to end.

" _Listen Waraabe...we were hired to capture or kill you. Understand this you either drop that weapon and let the woman go...or it's_ _ **игра закончена**_ _(Game over) for you." Said Najenda trying to get the general to surrender._

" _I SAID I'LL KILL HER! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME! I'LL STILL KILL WHORE!"_

" _You're starting to piss me off pal...either let her go or you're dead...either by my friends or by me...and trust me...I will give you a slow painful death." Said Leone as her finger was itching to pull the trigger._

While the general was still telling Night Raid to back off, someone ran straight into the passing over Najenda, Leone, Susanoo and Bulat and ran up to the general and cut his arm clean off and then stabs hims to the center of his chest. The General was having difficulty breathing as he was choking on his own blood and was dying slowly. He got to his knees and then the attacker yanked the sword out and sliced his head off from his body clean off. It was Akame who has inhuman speed and used it to get to her teammate and stop the militia leader from killing the young villager by using her ninja sword. Akame just helped the poor girl escape from her captor along with killing him completing the mission.

" _This is Najenda, mission accomplished. Everyone fall back to the plane."_ Najenda said to a contact that put Night Raid up to the job.

Leone came up to the young woman who was held hostage to check on her. She was still a bit shell shocked but was trying to keep calm as Leone was comforting her. Najenda then snapped a photo of the dead general as she sent it to the client, she then received a text message that the payment has been divided and sent to each account of the mercenaries including Najenda.

Somewhere in the United States, Night Raid were having their celebration at a bar. There were thirty members of Night Raid including Najenda, Akame, Susanoo, Bulat, Leone and Mine. The bar was big enough to hold that much people. Mine and Akame were having their conversation, same as Susanoo and Najenda and Bulat, Leone and some of the other Night Raid mercenaries.

" _My guy...that tattoo doesn't look anything like a M16 to me." Said a Night Raid member examining his teammate's odd tattoo on his back._

" _Yeah brother. That looks exactly like dick." Bulat added as he examine his teammate's tattoo aswell._

" _It does not. I've already threaten the guy if he drew a dick my back."_

" _He must have balls of steel then because that's definitely look like a dick."_

" _It's just not done yet, you fucking assholes."_

" _I'm just being honest...what you did was a mistake."_

" _You know Bulat, you shouldn't be the one talking about mistakes." Said Leone with a devilish grin. "Remember that time in Cuba you got your ass beat by the police for not paying that stripper?"_

" _Hey that's not even my fault!" Bulat defends while laughing with embarrassment. "I was being ripped off! She wanted me to pay her 15,000 dollars for a lap dance!"_

" _Wait she? I thought you were into guys?" Asked a Night Raid mercenary._

" _Hey! How many times do I have to tell you guys?! 'I'm not gay!'"_

" _Oh come on now, mate. I saw you check out some hunky men in France, I mean you can't tell me you don't get off on them." The Night Raid mercenary stated, Bulat then buried his face in his hand._

" _It was just a one time thing, I didn't even know any better." Bulat stated._

Just then a biker came up behind Leone, and touched her butt, Leone was starting to get a little pissed off that she was getting groped.

" _You better get your hand off of my ass if you know what's good for you." Leone growled, and the biker crossed the line and grabbed her breast._

" _I'm sorry, did you say something?" The Biker asked as he continued to grope the crap out of Leone, not heeding to her warning...and that was a huge mistake._

Leone decked the biker in the face and he landed on the floor covering his nose which is bleeding badly and broken. The five bikers were going to fight back as they didn't like Leone hurting their fellow biker, but most of Night Raid pulled out their pistols and aimed them at the bikers.

"It's best that you fuckers leave right now...or we can just kill you right now." Said Leone as she was about to pull the trigger of her Beretta.

The Biker were in fear and knew that they should leave. They picked up their fellow biker who was punched by Leone and start to walk out. After the Biker left the bar, a young girl came inside and was a bit confused of what happened. The girl is in her early twenties, has pale skin, long pink hair and pink eyes, wearing a black leather jacket, white shirt underneath with a butterfly design, blue jeans and boots and has a butterfly headphone accessory around her neck. The Night Raid mercs then lowered their guns who the girl was and was happy to see.

" _Wow...the hell did I missed?"_

" _Holy shit! Chelsea!" Said Leone happily when she saw her teammate._

Most of the members of Night Raid were happy to see Chelsea again and she was happy to see her fellow teammates again. She was getting hugs from some of her fellow Night Raid teammates including Leone, Bulat and Najenda.

"Nice to have you back, Chelsea."

"Good to be back, Boss."

"How was Thailand?"

"It was alright. The targets were hard to find because they were moving to much and that someone was telling them that I was coming and there were contract assassins after me. But thing worked out at the end thankfully."

Chelsea then noticed Mine and Akame.

" _So this is the new bloods?" Chelsea asked._

" _That right. Mine and Akame." Najenda answered and introduce to them._

" _Nice to meet you two."_

" _Same here." Said Mine. "So you're Chelsea, 'The Needle'. I was wondering why they call you that."_

" _Well it's obvious. I'm an assassin...and I use acupuncture needles to kill my targets." Chelsea replied, she then showed off her weapons._

As Chelsea and Mine were talking, Akame then walked up to Najenda and start to talk to her.

" _Najenda...can we talk?"_

" _Sure thing." Najenda answered._

Akame and Najenda walked out of the bar while everyone in Night Raid partying. As they got outside and they're alone to talk privately,

" _What's on your mind, kiddo?" Najenda asked._

Akame was feeling guilty of what she has to say to her team leader but knew it must be done. She took a deep breathe, do a Japanese forgiveness bow and told Najenda her situation.

" _I want to apologize for my mistake I made in our mission which led us into a heavy firefight. This never happened to me before and I had put everyone at risk-"_

" _Hey, hey, hey. There's no need to apologize." Said Najenda as she stood Akame up straight from her Japanese bow. "It was going to be a heavy firefight because of the situation. Plus it was fun right?"_

With that said, Akame gave a nod with a cute smile on her face when Najenda was teasing her a bit when she was poking Akame's arm using her bionic hand.

" _There's that smile I was looking for." Said Najenda with cheerful smile. "Keep smiling like that, you'll find a nice boyfriend one day...or are you interested in girls?"_

" _Em...both actually…" Said Akame in a shy tone as she was blushing nervously._

" _Well that fine. Also boys...girls like smiles like that...go back in there and enjoy yourself."_

Akame nods at Najenda and starts to walk back inside the bar but before she did,

" _And Akame…" Najenda calls Akame grabbing her attention. "You did a good job...and I'm glad that you're part of the team."_

Akame gave a smile to her team leader that she accepts her compliment and then walks back inside the bar. After that, Najenda starts to lean on the wall and decided to have a cigarette. She took out a pack out of her pocket and realized that she only has one cigarette left. She just have to make it last until she gets the chance to buy another one. She put the cigarette in her mouth, pulled out her lighter from her pocket and try lighting it but the flame would not come on.

" _ **черт побери**_ _(Dammit)…" Said Najenda to herself in Russian as her cigarette would not light._

" _Need a light?"_

Najenda knew that voice from anywhere. She turns to her right and see a friend of hers, Qrow. He offers Najenda a light which Najenda couldn't turn down on. After lighting her cigarette, the two started smoking together.

" _Nice to see you again, Qrow." Said Najenda._

" _Yeah same here." Said Qrow. "Nice work on taking out that warlord in Sierra Leone. He was really a total asshole."_

" _It's nothing." Najenda replied. "How's your nieces?"_

" _They're good. Still being the most dangerous gangsters of them all along with their friends."_

Najenda then took a drag off of her cigarette and she looked at Qrow, something was up and he knew that he and Najenda were in a relationship once.

" _Something bothering you?"_ Asked Qrow, and Najenda had a small smirk on her face.

" _Do you still have feelings for us?"_ Najenda replied, and this just threw off Qrow big time.

" _I don't really think that's a good topic to bring up."_ Qrow defended himself, he then handed a folder containing the next job for Night Raid.

Najenda then opened the folder as she began to study the mission credentials for what is needed to be done.

" _The CIA needed an assassination mission on an Army that you know quite well."_

" _ **Советская империя**_ _(Soviet Empire)." Said Najenda in Russian._

" _Yeah...it's now a country of Eastern Europe. You already know Russia made a peace treaty with every region of the east and decided to raise the Soviet Union back from the dead ever since you left. They were boosted up when they had that Japanese girl you have in your group...and no I'm not saying you shouldn't trust her. She left the same reason you left."_

" _Yeah I know."_

" _I'll leave you alone to decide on what you want to do."_

With that said, Qrow began to walk away until he was stopped by Najenda.

" _Qrow." Najenda calls his name which made him turn around with a curious look. "Where do you stay?"_

 ***Warning Lemon Scene. If you wish to not read it, you may skip past the bold textures of the Lemon scene.***

 **Both Qrow and Najenda decided to head to Qrow's apartment as they already started rough kissing as they entered the apartment. Qrow manage to closed the door and locks it while he continues to make out with Najenda.**

" _ **Shall we take this to the bedroom?" Qrow asked, and Najenda let out a smirk.**_

" _ **Let's." Najenda said as she began to undress along with Qrow, she knew that he looked good without any clothes on.**_

 **Qrow took Najenda as if she was a newly wedded wife into his bedroom where they laid on the bed and they began to have some fun. As Qrow was already stiff, Najenda then joined Qrow into becoming one person, she placed both of her hands onto his chest as she began to go and down on Qrow. The two moaned together in pleasure as the two were enjoying this together. Qrow began to play with Najenda's breasts, he then sat up as he began to take her left nipple and began to suck on it.**

" _ **You still haven't changed have you Qrow?" Najenda asked in a lustful voice.**_

" _ **Why should I?" Qrow joked.**_

 **Qrow pinned Najenda onto the bed with one leg on his chest he then began to slide and pump in and out of her, Najenda was moaning and lustful panting as she was having her g-spot hit.**

" _ **Да! Прямо там! Сильнее!" Najenda lustfully scream in Russian as she was on the verge of climaxing.**_

 **And so was Qrow, so Qrow began to pick up his thrusting since he was going to release inside of Najenda as he thrusted five times and climaxed out of Najenda as she released at the same time, both Qrow and Najenda laid in bed sweaty and tired from the love making that they had shared.**

Later in the morning, Qrow was already awake while Najenda was resting on his chest as Qrow was playing with her hair.

" _You awake?" Qrow asked._

" _Mmhm." Najenda lazily answered as she opens her eyes. "That was...amazing...like old times."_

" _Yeah...You're still good as I remembered compared to Winter."_

" _Hmmm...maybe next time we can have a threesome."_

" _I don't know...I fear she'll give me hell that me and you were fucking…"_

" _Well I think you should stay with her...the story you told me about her...she really is the one for you."_

" _Yeah I know…"_

As Najenda looks at Qrow, she can see the guilt on his face. She knew that Qrow is in a relationship with someone and what they did last night...was wrong...and made her feel ashamed of herself.

" _I'm sorry for this…" Said Najenda in a guilt tone as she sit up and move to the side in a sitting position looking straight to the ground. "We shouldn't have done this and I fear that she'll leave you because you were about to-"_

" _Hey...don't be." Qrow said as he sat up next to her, he then wrapped his arm around Najenda, she knew that he is trying to comfort her which she knows that she doesn't deserve it. "I wanted this too. I missed you so much and I wonder if you're going to be okay...and I felt guilty for leaving you...also I didn't want to give you this mission to you...I thought it'll bring you so much pain because of what they did to you...then I have this other feeling that...it's your choice to whether or not if you want to do it or not...and there this part of me feeling that...I'm worried about you when you go over there...what will happen if you completed the mission...or...what if something had happened to you...that's how much I missed you, Najenda."_

With that said, turns around facing Qrow and was giving him a half smile.

" _Qrow...I'm glad that you missed me...and still cared for me...I feel the same way about you too." Najenda said as she gently kissed his face. "But we both know that we're not going to be able to come back together and that we should move on...I made this choice the same way as you did...and we can't be doing this anymore...you have found someone else...someone to love...don't break her heart…"_

Qrow completely understood about what Najenda said to him. Even though the two still has feelings for each other...they knew it wouldn't last and needed to move on and Najenda doesn't want Qrow to leave someone that he loves.

" _I should go...I need to tell my team about our new contract." Said Najenda as she got up from her bed and started picking up her clothes._

" _I'll be waiting for you and the others at the safe house." Said Qrow as he laid back down on the bed._

After Najenda took her shower and got fully dressed and has her Bionic arm on, she was about to leave until,

" _Najenda." Qrow calls her name which got her full attention to him. "I want you to be careful about this OP. A lot has changed over in East Europe."_

Najenda just nod as she walks out of Qrow's apartment. Qrow just gave out a half smile as he layed back down on his bed and started thinking about his talk with Najenda...and thinking about how he's going to tell Winter about him and Najenda. Later Najenda was now driving her motorcycle on the road to meet up with her team. Najenda could feel the pain of all the torture she could had been in when she was held by the Soviet Empire. It was painful for her to remember a torture where a female Soviet Empire soldier she knew shove a burning cigarette in her right eye where she was screaming in pain.

 _ **Так или иначе, я заставлю всех ублюдков заплатить!**_ _(One way or another, I'll make all of you bastards pay!)_ Najenda thought to herself in Russian, she wanted to make the ones who tortured her pay.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys. WFTC141 here. I hoped you like this chapter. I would like to thank BloodyDemon666 for helping me with my story. Also this is in the same timeline as RWBY: Gangsta's Paradise in Remnant. That is why Qrow is added in the story as a cameo/supporting character and will be more RWBY characters (my modern mafia version) in my story. I'm still going to be working on my RWBY fanfic as well and feel free to check on the fan arts requests and commissions I bought from amazing artists. Either check them out on my Tumblr page or Deviantart.** **Also don't forget to check out BloodyDemon's stories.** **Next Chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	2. Chapter 2: Losses, Remains and Gains

**(Present)**

" _So Agent Branwen you gave the contract of wiping out an Soviet Empire to Night Raid."_

" _I was ordered to. Correct."_

" _Why not send any US Armed Forces or any Special Operations Unit?"_

" _Well...UN troops were deployed but had to retreat because they were taking heavy losses...everyone from all US Embassies in Eastern Europe were ordered to evacuate because they were attacked by the Soviet Empire Army and they manage bring a high rate of Marines, Federal Agents and even Private Contractors Casualties. We did send a few Navy SEAL teams to do recon on the Soviet Empire but ended up being executed on live television. Wouldn't do much good to send in any other troops over there. Which was why I had to hire Night Raid. They're highly trained professionals and can handle a 4 times battation."_

" _So Miss Najenda...you and your Night Raid team manage to liberate the Soviet Empire's controlled regions."_

" _Yes." Najenda answered after she blew tobacco smoke out of her mouth. "After studying the Soviet Empire by knowing the leaders and operations, we manage to sabotage their operation and assassination. Basically the same way you take down an army. We even worked with Resistance fighters. Took us 13 months to liberate the countries of Eastern Europe...from Albania to Russia."_

The committee then starts to look at each other and nod for like a 'do it'/'agreed' because they're going to ask Najenda a question which will most likely upset her but knew that they must ask.

" _Miss Najenda...would you care to explain to the committee...what happened in Belarus after you have managed to Liberate it?" Ask one of the committee._

When that question was ask...Najenda was starting to feel a bit sorrow and angry at the same time as she starts to remember and explain to the committee what happened on that day in Belarus.

* * *

 **(9 Months Back)**

Somewhere in Belarus, there is a campsite for Resistance Fighters and Night Raid mercenaries. They have liberated Belarus and were preparing to be deployed in Russia.

Najenda was sharing some intel on the enemy with the resistance fighters that she received from the CIA, most likely from Qrow, Chelsea, Susanoo and Akame are training some of the resistance fighters to know how to do Close-Quarter-Combat, Bulat and Mine are having a difficult time teaching weapons training to the new recruits of the Resistance and As for Leone, she is on top of a tank listening to music from her phone...most likely having her lazy day. Most of Night Raid were doing the same as they were also helping out with the Resistance as they prep for deployment. Night Raid even has two more recruits which are former US Force Recon Marines Lubbock and Ripper. The two are in an armory cleaning guns. Lubbock was cleaning a MK18 rifle while Ripper was cleaning a M4A1 rifle. The two were quiet as they clean the rifle until Lubbock broke the silence.

" _Yo Ripper...you know our boss, Najenda?"_

" _Don't do it." Said Ripper._

" _What? You didn't even give me a chance to hear what I'm about to say."_

" _Dude I knew you since we both entered the marines together. Trust me...you don't want to hit that. Plus I highly doubt that she's one of those women who would give out her virginity."_

" _Oh come on. I'm not that perverted."_

Ripper then gave his partner a 'Seriously' glare because of what he said.

" _You almost got kicked out of the marines for screwing one of the female combat engineers...remember?" Said Ripper._

" _Yeah cause she was fuckin' hot and I couldn't help myself and she wanted to fuck me as well...and yeah that I was gonna get discharged but was still bullshit that we got in trouble for that."_

" _Dude we're soldiers not pornstars...and I'm guessing that you're still contacting her."_

" _Oh we weren't dating. We just decided to a 'one-time-fucking'. She wasn't the one for me."_

" _Well you'll find another lady friend someday...but not our boss. A woman like that...you should pray that she won't kill you when she says no."_

" _Any reasons you don't have one yet?"_

" _Dude the reason why I don't have one yet because I'm not chasing pussy at the moment. I'm too focused about staying alive and keeping you and the others alive."_

After Ripper and Lubbock cleaned their rifles, Mine entered the tent while holding a MK14 EBR.

" _Hey newbies." Mine greeted._

" _Not newbies if we've been with you guys for a while." Said Lubbock._

" _Until you're here with us a whole month, you're still a newbie."_

" _Don't see how. Didn't you see how good we are when we help take over Belarus?" Ripper questioned._

" _That's true but we seen better...and you're still a newbie."_

Mine then sat her MK14 down next to them.

" _Clean my rifle up and the other rebels would you? Ta." Said Mine with a grin as she left the tent._

Lubbock and Ripper couldn't believe that they have to clear more weapons when they're almost done. Gonna be a lone night for them.

" _I really hate that little bitch." Said Lubbock._

" _Same here." Said Ripper._

As Leone leaned up and wanted to do something, she noticed something far away. There were like five lights in the sky and it was headed straight to the camp. She got up off the tank and started walking to Najenda's tent. As she got there,

" _Hey Boss!" Leone calls out her boss._

Najenda looks up at Leone and noticed what Leone was pointing at the sky. As she look at what Leone was pointing, she see the helicopters. Even most of the members of NIght Raid and the resistance notice the helicopters.

" _I didn't know American forces decided to join the fight." Said the Resistance Fighter._

The resistance actually thought that American forces were finally being deployed to Eastern Europe after hearing the news about Night Raid liberation while fighting alongside with the Resistance fighters. When Najenda got a good look at them,

" _Those aren't American Choppers." Said Najenda as she knows exactly what kind of choppers they are._

The choppers were not American. Even the Resistance got a good look at them and knows that they're not American choppers. They were actually Russian. Four Russian Mil Mi-28s and a Russian Mi-24P. All the the choppers are painted black and they're coming straight to the camp fast and Najenda was having a bad feeling and knows what this is as she starts to alert everyone.

" _ENEMY AIRSTRIKE MOVE!"_

A Mil Mi-28 began to fire missile rockets as they blew up a few Resistance fighters and two Night Raid members who couldn't react fast enough. They were killed instantly as they were hit by the explosion. Everyone was on full alert and started engaging on the enemy choppers. Small firearms bullets bounced off or never even hit the choppers. The other choppers return fire using their machine guns and missile rockets on the Resistance and Night Raid. It was a turkey shooting for them as they were killing a lot of them...not only the Resistance...but mercenaries of Night Raid as well. A few Resistance grabbed RPGs and fired at the choppers with them but the choppers manage to dodge them and even one manage to shoot one down with the machine gun. The choppers continues to shoot at the Resistance fighters and Night Raid using their machine guns and rockets. Everyone was trying to take cover and trying to take out those choppers but ended up getting torn apart by the machine guns or blown up by the missiles. Ripper and Lubbock were already taking cover and Ripper was using a MK48 SAW to try to shoot them down but missing or manage to hit a few but wouldn't penetrate through the armor.

" _WHAT THE HELL, MAN?! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!" Questioned Lubbock._

" _IT'S A FUCKIN' AIRSTRIKE! MOVE YOUR FUCKIN' ASS!" Yelled Ripper as he fires his machine gun at the choppers providing covering fire for his partner._

Lubbock and Ripper had to get out from cover as it was about to get hit by a missile strike. Mine was trying to shoot down the choppers using her 'Pumpkin' and is with a British Night Raid who is also trying to shoot down the choppers but using his M4 rifle. Mine was able to hit them but most likely maxed armored.

" _Go I got you cover!" Yelled a fellow Night Raid Mercenary with a British accent._

" _Moving!" Yelled Mine as she starts to move to next cover._

As Mine tried to move to a different position and the other Night Raid mercenary tries to cover her, a rocket hit next to them. Mine was pushed to the ground by the force of the missile explosion and sadly the British Night Raid mercenary was killed by the explosion. Mine ears were ringing from the explosion. While she tries to get up off the floor and try to recover from the pain in her ears, she didn't know an attack helicopter was doing another run as it was firing its machine gun at Mine's direction but was pulled out of the way. Mine was saved by Bulat.

" _You alright?!" Questioned Bulat._

" _Yeah! Thanks, Big Man." Said Mine._

Mine and Bulat then start to move because the choppers were still shooting at them and their teammates. A Night Raid mercenary, Deuce was running away from an rocket explosion behind him and took ducked for cover. As he looked up, he sees his comrade, Grinder on the ground screaming in pain because of both of his legs are shredded from a missile strike. He rushes from cover and got to his teammate who is out in the open.

" _Hang on, Grinder! I got you!" Said Deuce_

Deuce tried to pulling his fallen comrade to safety while dragging him across the ground as he was grabbing his vest.

" _MEDIC! MEDIC!" Yelled Deuce._

Najenda was shooting at the Russian Attack helicopters and was with a group of Resistance fighters and a Night Raid comrade. She then noticed Deuce was dragging a wounded Night Raid member which was Grinder. She rushes towards Deuce and Grinder to help. When she left her position where there are a Night Raid mercenary and a group of resistance fighter who were providing covering fire for Najenda get shot up and killed by an machine gun from an Mi-28. Najenda had no idea what happened when she got out from there because she was focused on trying to save Deuce and Grinder. She tried her best to get to them...but it was too late. The two Night Raid mercenaries were killed by a missile explosion and the explosion force pushed Najenda backwards as she was a bit close to the explosion. Najenda's ears were ringing by being close to the explosion. She starts to lean up slowly while feeling a bit of pain and holding her right ear with her right hand as it's in pain. As she was looking around...she was witnessing her fellow Night Raid mercenaries getting slaughtered one-by-one either get pierced by the high caliber bullets or blew up into pieces or burnt by the missile rockets. She couldn't even hear a few members crying out her name for help but ended when they get killed by the attack choppers. She couldn't believe that this is happening...her comrades that she fought with...ate with...bled with... being killed right in front of her.

" _NAJENDA WE HAVE TO GO! WE GOTTA GO NOW!"_

Najenda snapped back into reality as Susanoo came to aid her and needed her on her feet to escape. Najenda came back to her senses and got up and ran away with Susanoo. The two got to where the HUMVEEs are parked where they met up with Leone, Mine, Bulat and the newest members Lubbock and Ripper. As the team starts to get in, they see Chelsea and Akame with four other fellow Night Raid mercs behind them running to them.

" _GUYS HURRY!" Yelled Najenda._

Suddenly an attack helicopter started doing a machine gun strike on the fleeing Night Raid mercenaries. As the chopper was firing its machine gun, the four Night Raid members gets shredded by the large calibers of bullets raining down on them. Akame and Chelsea manage to get away in time and as they got in one of the HUMVEEs with their team and they all drove off out of the killzone. After the helicopters cleared the area, the Mi-24P lands down and soldiers came out. They're dressed in Black BDUs and wearing Russian military gear. The soldiers are carrying Steyr AUG A3s and some are carrying Izhmash AK-12s. Also coming out of the helicopter is a woman wearing the same uniform and gear as the soldiers but not wearing a helmet nor any facial accessories. She's a tall, beautiful and slender woman with long light blue hair and blue eyes. The soldiers started walking around the destroyed campsites checking the dead bodies to make sure that they stay dead. A wounded mercenary of Night Raid tried to crawl away from the area but was shot dead by a soldier. Other soldiers does the same thing to any other survivors they see. They're most likely a death squad. The soldiers weren't that professional as they didn't shoot at the bodies, even if they're dead. As the woman was looking around, she then sees a dying mercenary on the ground holding his gunshot wound which has a giant hole in his gut. The woman walk up to the man and simply stares at him but kneels his knee down on stomach making his pain worst and watching him die slow and painfully. After that, she got back up and continue on searching around the area with her soldiers. She was most likely looking for someone familiar.

" _Площадь очищена от мэм. Все здесь мертвы ... кроме тех, кто сбежал на двух машинах. Чопперы все еще имеют их в поле зрения и ждут ваших заказов. (Area is cleared ma'am. Everyone here are dead...except the ones who escaped in two vehicles. Choppers still have them on sight and waiting for your orders.)" Said the soldier in Russian._

The woman didn't answer but was still looking around which did made the soldiers a bit curious.

" _Генеральная? (General?)"_

The woman then just simply grin and replied to her soldiers.

" _Время идти. Мы закончили здесь. (Time to go. We're done here.)"_

The soldiers nod and starts to return to the helicopters. The female officer was still looking around the area and continues to smile until she began to speak quietly to herself.

" _Мы снова встретимся ... Надженда. (We'll meet again...Najenda.)"_

* * *

 **(Present)**

After telling the committees what happened months back in Belarus, Najenda was full of sad and angry at the same time but was hiding her feelings inside and had to continue explaining.

" _Somehow the Soviet Empire knew who and where we were and wiped us out like we're a bunch of Taliban fighters." Said Najenda. "Me, Akame, Chelsea, Susanoo, Bulat, Leone, Mine, Ripper and Lubbock were the only survivors. After I'd informed the Resistance Leader the news of what happened in Belarus...they decide to call quits...they couldn't risk anymore of their people getting killed...I don't blame him...because both of his sons were killed in that airstrike…"_

" _So only the eight of you continues the operation plus two Central Intelligence Agency including Agent Branwen. You still put yourself and your team at risk because of what they did to you and what they did to your team...it became very personal to you."_

With that said, Najenda didn't like what the committee judge to her about making thing personal. Before she says anything, she took another smoke from her cigarette.

" _Those Soviet bastards tortured me in their prison for four months because I didn't agree their orders, I had lost 21 of my men in a blink of an eye...and even more when we were liberating Russia...so yes...it was 'Very Fucking Personal'."_

Najenda was overcome with rage and hatred for what had happened, but it seemed that she wanted nothing but revenge for the things that had been done. Qrow felt really bad for what Najenda been through in Belarus. He wished that he was there to be able to rescue her The committee then starts to continue the conversation.

" _So what happened after that tragic event?"_

" _We finally got to the Russia without being seen from the army." Najenda explained. "We made our own HQ in an abandoned mansion. We had to operate alone since we can't risk giving our position away...meaning we have to be dead to everyone."_

" _And is it true that when you were operating in Russia...you have recruited three newest members. A vigilante, a dishonorable discharged US Army Green Beret and a young Japanese villager who is doing mercenary work. How did you meet the three?"_

* * *

 **(5 Months Back)**

Najenda woke up with gasp from her sleep. She broke out in a terrible night sweat from the haunting memory of all the deceased that haunted her. She starts to control her breathing and when she calms down, she starts to turn over to the edge of her bed with her feet on the ground. Her left hand was shaking and not only that...she's gripping her Makarov pistol tightly in her hand which she had to put the gun down on her nightstand.

" _Что, черт возьми, вошло в меня? (What the hell has gotten into me?)" Najenda asked herself._

She was starting to lose her edge since Belarus. It was getting worse than she had when she was tortured in prison. She then got out of bed and headed for the bathroom as she was going to take a shower to help clear her head. In her mind, she wish she could still feel Qrow's embrace, even though he is Winter's man...and it was wrong so she had to get that out of her head. Plus from that attack in Belarus, no one must know that her nor her team are alive. She then detached her metal arm as she turned on the faucet and turned the shower on, she then climbed in the shower and began bathing herself. She then starts to remembering the tragic event when she lost most of her comrades back in Belarus. The sounds of the helicopters filled her head along with the explosions and the deaths of those members who were taken from her, and she was shaking from the effects of the memory, so she shut off the water, got out of the shower, dried herself off, and she reattached her arm along with getting dressed. She is now wearing a black sleeveless jacket over her black tank top, black tactical cargo pants and black boots. She still have her holster that holds her dual 1911s and her revolver. Najenda then leave the room to check up on her team. The last members of Night Raid are now in an abandoned mansion at the Caucasus Mountains located at the Georgian-Russian Border. Used to be a family home until it was given to a group of Chechens who didn't come back to the house because they were killed by the Soviet Army Spetsnaz. No one knew about the hideout until Najenda and her team found it to lay low but still trying to liberate Eastern Europe. Susanoo had to leave the group to see if he could reunite with the Resistance Fighters and Chelsea had to leave to do more assassinations to officers of the Soviet Army but was also being hunted down by bounty hunters. It was now only Najenda, Akame, Leone, Mine, Bulat, Lubbock, Ripper and their newest member, Sheele who is a Taiwanese Vigilante. Somewhere in the house, Ripper and Lubbock were remembering all the deceased that were killed back during the attack on Belarus. Ripper had a bottle of Jack Daniel's whiskey between him and Lubbock as they both drank with shots glasses to the memory of the deceased. They've been doing this every morning.

" _Dude...we need to move on." Said Lubbock. "We can't keep doing this."_

" _Right...just really difficult to deal with the loss of all of our friends, and this is the only way we could be able to get to honor them. We need to get those bastards, and get them good." Ripper replied, as he poured himself another glass and drank it. "Plus I'm half Irish remember?"_

" _What's the other half?" Lubbock asked, and Ripper answered with a smile…_

" _Japanese." Ripper answered with a 'seriously' glare towards Lubbock as he whistled._

" _Hell of a mix, but hey, variety is the spice of life."_

" _Ok how the hell did you forget that I'm half Japanese and half Irish...are you that drunk?"_

" _I guess so since we're doing this shit."_

" _But hey, I can drink anyone under the table if I wanted to."_

" _You know it's not healthy for you two to keep doing this."_

The two turned around and were surprised to see the newest member of Night Raid, Sheele. She is looking at them with a worried look on her face knowing about their drinking.

" _Yeah, you're right." Ripper said as he put the bottle away. "But we have to in order to-"_

" _Honor your team...I know." Sheele answered. "But it's bad for your health and can be a risk for you and your team."_

" _We're sorry." Lubbock apologize and Ripper nods that he's apologize to Sheele as well._

" _Apologies accepted. I guessed Leone is not with you. Have you happened to seen her?"_

 _Lubbock shrugged his shoulders as he doesn't know and then him and Sheele turns to Ripper._

" _Don't look at me, I'm not her keeper."_ Ripper said.

Sheele and Lubbock sighed knowing what kind of trouble she's getting into.

* * *

In a small city in the Georgian border, a Georgian man was thrown out of a bar. The man is tall and muscular in a heavyweight mma fighter and is wearing a green button down shirt, tan cargo pants and brown dress shoes. His nose is bleeding and most likely broken, has a black eye and has a busted lip. Coming out of the bar is Leone in a very pissed off mood. She is wearing a black leather jacket and a black tank top under it and wearing blue jeans and black boots.

" _თუკი მე ვგრძნობ, რომ შენი სახე კვლავ იხილო, ან მის მახლობლად, გაგებული? **(If I fuckin' see your face again or near her I'll fuckin' kill you. Understood?)"**_

The scared man gave a nod as a 'I understand'.

" _გაეცანით შემდეგ. **(Fuck off then.)** " Said Leone._

The man got up and runs away in fear. After that Leone turns around to the bar and sees a Georgian woman at the door. She has short black hair blue eyes and in her mid-thirties. She has a healed black right eye and a fresh cut on her right lip. She gave Leone a smile and says

" _გმადლობთ. **(Thank you.)** "_

Leone just nod and then starts to walk away from the bar. As she was walking through the city, she was still feeling bad about the woman back at the bar as she was looking around her surroundings which she sees a lot of homeless people including children on the ground with their backs on the walls, some homes and buildings because of the Soviet Empire. She learned that there were rebels operating in this city but were wiped out. The survivors were found and were executed along with their families. She couldn't believe that this happened to them. Leone then starts to feel someone is tailing her. She doesn't know who it is but want to lead the follower to an ambush as she walks to an alley and as the follower who is a young African man got to the corner to the alleyway, the man was pulled and his back slammed to a wall and a Glock pointed to his head by Leone who was so eager to killed the guy but needed answers of why he's following her.

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Said the young man._

" _Why the fuck are y-"_

Before Leone could questioned the man following her, she stops when she got a good look on the man. The man is in his twenties, 5'9", has short black hair, brown eyes and short beard and wearing a black long sleeve shirt and blue jeans and sneakers.

" _Rico?" Leone said._

" _Hey Leone." The young man replied back._

Leone couldn't believe who she is seeing right now but was very happy as she rushed to the young man and hugs him.

" _Oh my God it is you!" Said Leone._

" _It's great to see you too." Rico replied back. "Sorry for being a stalker. I wanted to be sure if it was you."_

" _Not a problem."_

Leon then got a good look at Rico and notice some differences than she last saw him.

" _Damn...you got muscles. Last time I checked you were a bit of a toothpick."_

" _Yeah blame the army...you wanna grab a drink?"_

" _Fuck yeah I do."_

Later, the two are now in a bar and sitting at a table for two drinking beer together.

" _So...how was the Army?" Leone asked._

" _Well...I was selected to be in 5th Special Forces Group."_

" _Special Forces? Well aren't you supposed to keep it a secret? I thought you guys are Quiet Professionals."_

" _I trust you...and plus I'm not there anymore. Just got out a month ago."_

"So why came here?"

" _Well...to be honest...I'm here for you."_

With that said, it made Leone very confused and sees Rico with a serious look on his face and start to explain why.

" _You see...after I got kicked out of the army, I started looking for you...but it seems that you left the US…thought maybe you went to college, still working as a bouncer or still being that vigilante of New York...but I saw a picture of you on the news about unknown mercenaries helping Resistance fighters liberate Eastern Europe...then I heard that a campsite in_ _Belarus was hit by Soviet Empire's airstrike...a lot of those mercenaries and resistance fighters dead..._ _which made me worried about you...that's why I came here to find you."_

With what Leone was surprised to hear Rico's story why he came here. She still remembers the times that the two were together ever since and the times where Rico there for her even when she gets into trouble. Rico was always there for him.

 _"Rico...I'm glad that you're here...because I missed you too."_

With that said, it put a smile on Rico's face. The two were staring at each other while the two starts to drinking up their drinks.

 ***Warning Lemon Scene. If you wish to not read it, you may skip past the bold textures of the Lemon scene.***

 **Rico and Leone are now in a motel room where Rico stays in. Rico was carrying Leone to the bed by buttgrabbing as they were making out after he closed the door and locked it behind him. As the two got on top of the bed and were still kissing, Leone took off her shirt and bra and then pulled down her pants along with her panties as she stripped down exposing her naked body and Rico took off his clothes exposing his naked muscular body and put on a rubber and having Leone lean forward to Rico's ear with her legs spread apart.**

" _ **Fuck me like I'm your bitch." Hissed Leone.**_

" _ **Was that the drink talking?" Rico asked with a smirk.**_

" _ **Just fuck me already."**_

 **Rico placed himself inside of Leone as he grabbed her hips as he began to thrust inside of Leone as she placed her hand on his while the other holding the bed's headboard. Rico was grinding and pounding Leone as Leone lustfully gasped and moaned with sweat beading from her body.**

" _ **You like that don't you?"**_ **Rico asked Leone as she was lost in her own lustful feeling.**

 **She then gets on top of Rico as her legs were still wrapped around Rico and he's kneeling , both Leone and Rico were locking lips as Leone wriggle away to her heart's desire and control the speed and penetration. They then switched positions again as Leon was now on her hands and knees as she was begging to do it doggy style. Rico then got behind her and Leone gripped the sheet on the bed as she was getting satisfaction from her partner and she kept panting and moaning for him. Leone wanted the benefit of feeling a rushing climax. Rico was about to climax as well. The two switches position one more time to the missionary as Leone laid on her back and Rico slid inside one last time with Leone wrapping her legs around him. Leone was feeling amazing as her lover was thrusting faster and harder as he was hitting her good spot. She never felt this much pleasure since ever. She even dug her nails into Rico's back and even bites Rico on the shoulder but he liked it when she did that. Rico thrusted his hips powerfully as he began to feel a rush of his lust going through him and in that moment, both Leone and Rico climaxed at the same time and they were both panting and sweaty from all the love they were making. Rico had to wear protection because he didn't want to get Leone pregnant...not yet anyway. The two then start laughing as a fact that they really enjoyed themselves. After a few laughs, the two then stared at each other eye-to-eye and smile at each other. After that short moment, Leone and Rico then start kissing before the two drifted to sleep.**

* * *

 **(Hours later)**

Leone was already awake from her sleep but still laying down next to Rico who is still sleeping. She was smiling as she was watching Rico. She noticed that about his 1st Special Forces Command (Airborne) combat service identification badge tattoo and a has a healed gunshot wound on his right waist which did made her curious about it. Suddenly a phone ringing sound was being heard from Leone's pants which made her get up off the bed and walked over to her pants and picked up the phone from the pockets and answered it.

" _Hello?"_

" _Leone! Where the bloody hell are you?!"_

It was Mine on the other side of the phone which she started being shocked when she realized what she forgot as her eyes were wide open.

" _Ah Fuck…" Leone swore to herself that she forgot to check in on her team. "I'm sorry, Mine! I'm at a motel...just wanted to get wasted is all."_

" _Well get your ass back over here! Boss got us a new mission for us."_

After that, Leone hangs up and starts to get dress quickly but before she could leave, she turns to Rico who is still sleeping. She still have feelings for him and know it's kind of a dick move to just leave him there without saying something to him. Leone had to get to her teammate...which did gave her an idea.

* * *

Back at Night Raid's safe house, the entire team are at the living room of the safe house waiting for Leone but later they see her walking into the room with Rico,

" _Hey guys." Leone greeted to her teammates._

" _There you are. Where the hell have you been?" Najenda asked._

" _And who's he?" Mine asked about Rico._

All eyes are on Rico and Leone starts to introduce him to the team.

" _He's a close friend of mine back in the US. Guys this is Rico. Rico...meet Night Raid."_

" _Sup." Rico greeted._

" _Why bring him here? We don't know him." Said Ripper not trusting Rico._

" _But I do, dumbass." Said Leone to Ripper. "I clearly just told you that he's a friend of mine...and I think he should be part of the team."_

" _What makes him so special?" Questioned Mine._

" _And how can we know that he won't be a liability or try to kill us?" Ripper added a question._

" _I'm ex-military. I think I can handle myself...and I no attentions to harm any of you...unless you give a reason to."_

" _Yeah...whatever you say."_

Najenda starts to walk up to Rico with a serious look on her face. She then start to get a good look at Rico which he does nothing nor even say a word as she reading him. After that, Najenda starts to introduce herself:

" _Rico...I'm Najenda, leader of Night Raid. If you want to be part of this team then I need a reason why I should trust you."_

" _Ma'am I gave no intentions on harming anyone. Plus I'm a great friend with Leone. I'm happy to help you guys."_

Najenda was still trying to believe if Rico is trustworthy and not a spy for Soviet Empire. After reading him:

" _Okay Rico. I think I can trust you for now." Said Najenda and then turns to her team. "Okay since everyone's here. We can get started on our new contract. I tell you the mission once everybody gears up."_

* * *

Later while it is now nighttime, the team are riding in a black 1995 Benz Sprinter van. Bulat is driving, Lubbock is riding shotgun, Leone, Rico, Ripper and Sheele are riding in the back and as for Akame, she is riding a KTM 125 SX with her helmet on. The team are wearing their tactical gear and wearing their black Battle Dress Uniforms. Ripper is armed with a M4A1 carbine rifle fitted with a suppressor and ACOG scope, Mine is still using her 'Pumpkin' but fitted with a suppressor and AN/PEQ-2A on the scope, Bulat is equipped with a CA-415 fitted with a EOTech scope and suppressor, Lubbock has a HK416 fitted with a suppressor, D10RS variant; fitted with Trijicon ACOG scope, RIS foregrip, and flip-up BUIS, Sheele is equipped with a MP5A5 fitted with a Brugger & Thomet visor helmet stock and suppressor, Akame is still equipped with her katana and her TDI Vector and Leone and Rico are both equipped with a FN SCAR-L CQCs fitted with a suppressor, aimpoint Micro T-1 red dot sight, a Magpul AFG grip, a AN/PEQ-15 laser module and a tactical flashlight. Rico and Ripper were still glaring at each other. Ripper still does not like the new guy.

" _What were you exactly?" Asked Ripper._

" _I was GB in the Army." Rico answered._

" _Special Forces...I wonder why you left."_

" _Well that's my business."_

" _Even your relationship with Leone?"_

" _Our business." Rico and Leone answered together._

" _Well what else should I know about you?"_

" _I'm a combat medic…" Rico paused as he then quickly pulls out a tactical karambit knife, lean up towards Ripper, and have the tip of the blade touch his chin and was ready to kill him. "And an expert at close quarters knife combat...Anything else you need to know about me, asshole?"_

Ripper then draws his sidearm and points it straight under his chin with the intent to protect himself.

" _Yeah, do you seriously have a death wish?" Ripper replied._

Rico didn't respond back to Ripper but still glares at him and Ripper does the same. Rico didn't like the fact that he's being harassed by Ripper even though he doesn't trust him.

" _Easy you two." Said Leone trying to stop the argument between her lover and Ripper._

" _Yes please. Lets not do this." Said Sheele as she was very worried about Ripper and Rico._

" _Children behave back there because we're getting close. Get ready." Said Bulat._

* * *

Somewhere in the forest in the Georgian Border, there is a mansion guarded by armed Georgian men wearing suits and carrying AKs. Some are guarding the outside and inside the mansion. There is another house three minutes far from mansion which is like a security center for other Georgian guards who are a Quick Reaction Force. On the balcony of the mansion, is a guard still scanning the area until he was killed when a high power bullet blew his head off. From a far distance is Mine in a prone position on her scope of her sniper rifle as she was keeping an eye on the whole situation along with her teammates who are about to storm the building.

" _Balcony guards are dead." Said Mine. "Have fun."_

The team started moving to the house. Bulat, Lubbock and Akame splits apart from the group and move into the forest towards the other house to engage on the QRF's house. Ripper and Sheele began to make a move into the back of the mansion while Leone and Rico take the front. As Ripper and Sheele got to the back of the mansion, Ripper kicks down the door and he and Sheele rushed into the back entrance and shot down three guards with their suppressed weapons. After killing them, Sheele walks up to a dead guard that she killed and bowed.

" _Sorry." Sheele apologies to the dead guard while bowing._

" _Breached back entranced." Said Ripper through comms._

Rico kicks down the door and Leone quickly storms in the room and shot and killed two guards with her suppressed rifle and Rico quickly storms in and shot and kills the third guard with his rifle and when a guard move in towards Leone and Rico, Rico quickly pulls out a tactical throwing knife and threw it at the guard which the blade pierced through his skull and killed him instantly.

" _Breached front entrance." Said Leone on comms._

Back with Akame, Bulat and Lubbock, they're already taking care of the QRF and were killing a lot of them. The some of the guards couldn't react fast enough and most of them couldn't see where the attack is coming from because Akame and Lubbock were flaking them while Bulat was providing suppressive fire with his rifle. Back to the team in the mansion, Rico and Leone are securing the lower level of the house searching for their target and kill anyone that gets in their way. The two then breached into a office room and finds a middle aged man with white hair and a mustache who just stood up from his chair with his hand both in the air and is very frighten.

" _გთხოვთ! გთხოვთ არ მომკვდარიყავი!_ _ **(Please! Please don't kill me!)**_ " _Said the man in Georgian._

Rico and Leone lowered their weapons and looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

" _You wanna kill him or should I?" Rico asked._

" _Oh...I'm going to enjoy killing this old bastard." Said Leone as she puts her rifle down on the ground._

Leone starts to walk over to the old man and when she got to him she pulled out a knife and starts stabbing the elderly man multiple times to the stomach. The man started screaming in pain and was begging Leone to stop in Georgian until he died painfully and slow by Leone.

" _Target: Vladimir Zakhaev has been killed." Said Leone on comms after pushing the lifeless body of the old man to the floor._

Back with Sheele and Rico, the two are now on the top level of the mansion. Sheele sees someone walking through the halls and had no idea what was going on as she was being joy as minding her business. The woman is a late forties years old Georgian, blonde and wearing a donned silk dresses. Sheele quickly snuck up behind the woman and covered her mouth so no one could hear her scream and then kills her with her custom combat scissors knife by jabbing it in her neck which she dies a slowly. After she dies, Sheele gently place the woman she killed on the floor and took her knife out and stood back up.

" _I'm sorry." Sheele apologized with a bow and then got on to her radio. "Target: Milla Zakhaev has been terminated."_

Ripper starts to move up through the halls passing Sheele to search for the different target while aiming down his sights of his rifle. As he turned to a different corner he suddenly get attacked by an unknown young man. He is about 5'5" and in a high school senior age, martial arts athlete built, appears to be Japanese, green eyes and medium length brown hair with a cowlick that falls with its weight and is wearing blue short sleeve polo shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers.

His rifle was taken away from him after getting punched three times in the ribs and get hit by the elbow and when he tried to draw out his sidearm but the young man manage to dismantle it.

" _Mother f-"_

Ripper was cut off as he was kicked in the the right leg which was painful and was in a muay thai clutch and takes a knee to chest and then the head which made Ripper disoriented. The young man then did a spinning tornado kick on Ripper which made him get knocked down to the ground. The young man then starts to run away from Ripper through the halls with a girl and the two entered a room but also closed and locked the door behind.

" _AGH...w-what the f-f-fuck?!" Ripper says to himself while in pain._

Coming from behind to Ripper was Sheele and she noticed Ripper on the floor with a bloody nose and a busted bleeding lip and trying to get up but in pain.

" _Ripper!" Sheele cries out in shock seeing her comrade injured._

" _I'm fine." Said Ripper trying to tell Sheele not to worry about him._

Sheele then reacted by thrusting herself at another guard who came from behind Sheele and Ripper trying to kill them. She pulled out a knife and stabbed him, she kept stabbing the guy as he screamed in pain until he finally dies. She got up, apologises to the dead body and helps Ripper off the ground.

" _I'm sorry that you had to see that." Said Sheele._

" _It's fine...let's get back to the others." Ripper suggested._

Sheele nodded and she helped Ripper up, he was badly injured as he wrapped his arm around Sheele's neck and she helped him on their way back to the others. Ripper then starts to report to his team using his earpiece.

" _Guys we have a problem. I got encountered by someone and making a run for it. Location unknown...and may be running with the third target."_

Outside Akame was running through the forest slashing down her enemies in her sights with her katana. The guards were trying to kill her but ended up getting sliced and stabbed. She then see two people sliding down a pipeline from the house and were about to make a run for it. It was the same Japanese boy who took down Ripper. She then caught up with a young boy and the target. The target is a young girl in her early twenties, with blonde hair, shoulder-length, topped with a fluffy light blue accessory and blue eyes, she was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, with a light blue ribbon on her neck, above her shirt, she wore a sleeveless light blue dress, with a black bodice, and white frills, she wearing white boots.

" _Target spotted...Aria Zakhaev." Said Akame to her team on comms as she was about to charge at the target. "_

The girl was frightened but the young Japanese boy stood his ground and had to the young woman behind him and was about to fight Akame.

" _You are not my target." Said Akame to the boy._

" _You're gonna have to get through me if you want her, whoever you are." Said the young Japanese boy in English._

Akame just put her katana down to the ground and even her Vector and took off her holster that holds her sidearm.

Akame then charged right at the boy as she was looking to land the first blow, but the boy stopped her by placing the palm of his right hand into Akame's chest causing her to slide back back Akame stopped a good two feet as she regained herself then came charging at the boy with the intent to land a spinning heel kick to the boy, he then blocked her, but she managed to land a direct kick with her foot to the boy's chest as she then connected with his face as well. The boy shook off the pain and start to rush on Akame. He threw some punches at her but she manage to dodge them and threw him on the floor. The boy was getting irritated for the fact that he's losing but wasn't going to give up and allow Akame kill the young woman. Leone, Rico, Ripper and Sheele arrived and see Akame and the Japanese boy fighting.

" _That little shit don't know what he's getting himself into...but it's possible that Akame might be in danger." Ripper said trying to regain his strength, but was still hurt from the fight with the boy._

" _Ripper, don't overdo it, you're still hurt." Sheele said as she tried to prevent her partner from getting any more._

The young Japanese boy was trying his best to beat Akame but he was no match of her martial arts and was knocked down to the floor again. The young boy now has a bloody nose which may be broken, bruises on his face and on his upper body and has a cut on his bottom lip. It didn't bother the young boy as he starts to get back on his feet and back into his fighting stance.

" _Come on! Come on! I'm not done!" Yelled the young teenage boy._

Before Akame was about to fight the young Japanese boy until just then Rico and Leone came rushing to aid their comrades and Leone was about ready to tear the boy a new asshole but when the two saw each other, they start to recognize each other and which the young boy got even pissed and Leone surprised.

" _Oh shit." Leone swore when she got a good look of the young Japanese boy._

" _YOU'RE THAT BLONDE BITCH FROM TOWN IN GEORGIA!" Yelled the young Japanese boy._

With that said, all eyes are on Leone.

" _Wait Leone...you know this kid?" Questioned Rico._

" _Well…" Leone tries to explain but was kind of nervous to answer._

" _YOU STOLE MY MONEY FROM THE DINER YOU BITCH!" Yelled the young Japanese boy._

" _Hey I'm a vigilante who can also play 'Robin Hood'."_

" _Wait did you-" Rico was thinking of something that kind of upset him a bit until he was cut off._

" _No, no, no." Leone answered quickly. " I wasn't going to do that to him. I'm not that kind of woman."_

" _Hey 'lovebirds' could you both focus!" Yelled Ripper grabbing Rico and Leone's attention. "Are we gonna kill that bitch or not!"_

" _Absolutely not!" Yelled the Japanese boy. "I'm not letting you sick bastards kill this innocent girl!"_

" _Innocent? Kid do you even know what she is?" Asked Leone._

" _What are you talking about?!" The Japanese boy questioned._

When Leone opened the door and showed the young Japanese boy what's inside, he was shocked to see the horror inside the shack...it is not only a shack...it is a torture room. Inside there are piles of bodies, bloody knives hang up on the walls and people who are very hurt or barely alive are in cages like sees something much worse which very much scarred him for life. There is a familiar someone to Tatsumi who is a young girl with long black hair and black eyes who is stripped naked and is covered in badly infected wounds and her hands hanging up to a chain. There is another familiar to Tatsumi who is a Japanese boy with somewhat unruly, dark brown hair and brown eyes and wearing a white martial arts headband and he too is dead as his lifeless body is next to a pile of other dead bodies and seem like he died from a disease while being tortured to death.

" _We're here because these sick fuckers were taking people who are homeless and tortures them to death." Leone explained._

Aria began to laugh showing how she doesn't care about her nor her family actions.

" _You fools! Me and my family has been doing this for years. The Glories Soviet Empire had promised us good fortune for kidnapping and torturing these weaklings. Me and my family are sick and tired of seeing these worthless hicks in our beautiful country! Not to mention, that woman...How dare that cow have the silky-smooth hair I'd always dreamed of while I struggle with mine every day?! That's why I made sure she suffered as much as possible! She should be grateful anyone paid that much attention to her!"_

This stirred mixed feelings within Tatsumi as he was overcome with so much anger, he was about to boil over in anger when she said what she said, even if she was loyal to the Soviet Empire.

" _I really had it with this bitch." Said Leone. "Akame please kill her."_

" _Affirmited. Terminating target."_

" _Back off." Says the young Japanese boy._

" _Really? After all that you're still prote-"_

Leone was cut off as the young man turns around and started shooting Aria with a Makarov that he pulled out of his pistol holster. After getting shot three times, Aria fell down to the ground. The young man walks up to the girl and finished her off by emptying the entire magazine with the last bullet to the head.

" _それは私の友人のためだった、雌犬。_ _ **(That was for my friends, bitch)**_ " _Said the young boy in Japanese._

The team were shocked that the young man just killed the young woman with no hesitation. Even Akame was surprised as her eyes were wide open.

" _Damn." Said Rico._

After killing the woman, the young man toss away the empty pistol and looked at the mercenaries.

" _Gonna kill me next?" Asked the young Japanese boy._

" _Well actually we were all here for these asshole." Rico answered._

" _Yeah we were hired by a married couple who witness what they were doing...their adopted son were kidnapped by them." Leone explained._

The young man was still sorrow that he was a fool to be with a sadistic family that he thought are nice and found out that both of his friends are dead. Most of the team felt bad for him which did gave Leone a idea.

" _How about you come with us." Leone suggested._

" _You can't be serious! We're not babysitting this Chinese Brat." Said Ripper._

" _I'm 17 and I'm Japanese, asshole." Yelled_

" _Whatever! We don't need y-!"_

Rico then cuts off as he did a vote for the team.

" _Anyone here want to bring the kid with us say 'I'."_

" _I!" Said Sheele, Leone, Lubbock, Akame and Rico together._

" _Who the fuck gave you the right to be leader?!" Ripper questioned._

" _But he's doing a good job at it." Leone commented._

" _No one asked you!" Ripper then turns to Akame. "Akame! What do you say?! Weren't you this close to kill the kid?!"_

" _I'm not in command. Najenda is. When we bring him with us, Najenda will decide if he stays or go."_

" _What the fuck?!"_

" _It settled. He's coming with us." Said Leone._

" _Guys this Mine. We need to get a move on. A Soviet-Empire team are on their way here to the mansion. Lubbock and Bulat are already at the van with me." Said Mine through comms._

" _Copy." Leone replied back to Mine on comms. "All three targets are eliminated and about to return to you guys, out."_

Leone got off her radio and then turns to her comrades.

" _Alright guys time to go. You too kid."_

" _I'm not leaving my friends."_

" _No worries, kiddo. We'll take them with us."_

" _What about the others who are alive?"_

" _Can't take them. Not enough room for our van and we can't risked giving away our hideout." Said Leone._

" _But I can free them and take them somewhere safe before the Soviet Empire Army gets to them."_

After team starts to free the prisoners, the young Japanese boy grabbed one of his friends and Akame grabbed the other and the two starts to run with Sheele and Ripper to the van but before Leone walks up to Rico who is preparing to escort with a curious look on her face.

" _Rico...you sure about this?" Leone asked worrying about Rico escorting the prisoners alone._

" _Yeah. I got this. I did this before. I rescued and escorted prisoners to safety by myself when I was deployed in South Africa. I'll be fine. I'll meet you all back at the safe house." Said Rico._

Leone accepted Rico's decision but before she leaves with the others, Leone leans up to Rico and whispers in his ear.

" _You're gonna do something to make it up to me when you get back."_

After that, Rico gave Leone a grin and a wink and goes back to the prisoners and start escorting them to safety. The others starts to regroup with Mine and Bulat at the van with Tatsumi and his two fallen friends.

* * *

 **(Present)**

" _So Miss Najenda what can you tell us of Vladimir Family?"_

" _A very sick family." Najenda answered. "Even the daughter needed to be put down. She's been torturing and killing since the age of 17. The family were working for the Soviet Empire. The Soviets don't like any homelessness around the streets so they have the Vladimir Family to kidnap and kill them."_

" _What about the young villager, Tatsumi? He was with the family."_

" _He had no idea about the family's actions and was most likely going to be another victim. Hell he killed Aria Vladimir without any hesitations when he found out about the kidnapped people and the deaths of two of his friends who were tortured to death."_

" _Miss Najenda...what happened to the people who were held hostages to be tortured to death?"_

" _Rico escorted them to safety...but we left the behind except for the friends of Tatsumi...he didn't want to leave them behind because he wants to bury them. I respected that...we don't leave one of our own behind and not give them burial to sleep peaceful."_

" _Miss Najenda...does it bother you that you recruit Tatsumi at his age?" Asked one of the committee._

" _Yes...but he's a fighter and have no problem with killing. He's actually pretty good with firearms and gotten better when we trained him. Simular of how I recruit Akame who was a child soldier for the Soviet Empire...when we recruited those kids...they know how to wreak havoc."_

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys WFTC141. Sorry for taking so long to do this. Also want to thank BloodyDemon666 for helping me with this. Rico is my OC and Ripper belongs to BloodyDemon666. Hope you guys like the story so far and our apologies for the mistakes. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


End file.
